


First Words

by hips_of_steel



Series: Parenting... What FUN! [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: FACE Family, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hips_of_steel/pseuds/hips_of_steel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after adopting infants Matthew and Alfred, Arthur and Francis get to hear their first words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Words

It all began when Francis, on top of trying to make plans for the twins first birthday, realized that they were running low on essentials such as toilet paper and Kleenex.

Francis had never bought things in bulk besides ingredients before he married Arthur, but he had to admit, it made fiscal sense, especially with the boys. So they were now the proud owners of of a Costco membership.

"We need to make a Costco run." Francis said one night as Arthur came home from work and entered the kitchen. Matthew was still asleep upstairs, but Alfred was awake and tottering around the kitchen after Arthur.

Arthur sighed. "Do I have too? That's an entire Saturday trip, and I need to finish my birthday gift for you."

Francis sighed. "I guess I can get someone else to come with me. I can't do it own my own, and if you want to finish the gift, you can't be babysitting the boys."

Arthur nodded, and Francis smiled as he lifted up Alfred and began to set the table for dinner. He hadn't been allowed into Arthur's sewing room for months, so he had a few guesses on what his present might be, but he was trying to allow Arthur the belief that it would all be a surprise.

 

When he called Antonio, a female voice answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Lovina, this is Francis. I was calling for Antonio."

"He's out right now, but I'll take a message for him."

"I need to make a Costco run, but Arthur can't come with me. I need a spare set of hands to help with the boys."

"Alright, well I'll ask him... Actually, he just got home, give me a second! OI, TOMATO BASTARD! YOU HAVE A PHONE CALL!"

About thirty seconds later, a Spanish voice spoke. "Hello, Francis. Lovina said you needed to ask me something."

"Yeah, I was going to make a Costco run tomorrow, and Arthur can't help with the boys. I need a spare set of hands."

"Costco? You need me to come with you to Costco?" Antonio said, as though he'd thought it would be more interesting.

Francis heard shouting in Spanish and Italian, and then a loud sigh. "I would refuse, but I have been informed that I have no choice as Lovina needs me to buy things for us there as well."

Francis held back a laugh. "I'll pick you up at ten tomorrow morning, then."

 

Francis didn't actually stop at the house until eleven, knowing that Antonio was a slow morning person.

The sleepy Spaniard was almost expelled from the house by the Italian woman behind him, who smiled at Francis, but pretended not to see Antonio waving goodbye to her.

"You know, Tonio, I don't understand how your relationship works to this day." Francis said as he crawled into the car. "I mean, she swears at you all the time, and she can barely be an adult in most social situations if you're there as well."

Antonio shrugged. "I know it doesn't make sense to you, but you and Arthur don't make sense to me, so I guess it evens out. After all, you guys hated each other in college."

Francis shrugged as they went on their way.

 

Just as they were finishing up their shopping, Antonio, who had Alfred strapped to his chest in a baby harness, spoke.

"Where did you and Arthur get your rings?"

Francis, who had been trying to calm a fussy Matthew, looked up. "What?"

"Where did you get your wedding rings? I want to purpose to Lovina."

Francis nearly shrieked in delight as he hugged his friend, conscious of the child in his arms and the one strapped to his friend's chest. "Oh my God, Antonio! That's amazing! She'll love whatever you pick out, but perhaps I could help you.

"I was hoping so. She has to stay late at work on Wednesday. Perhaps Wednesday evening, when Arthur's home to watch the boys?"

"I will make arrangements with him. I'm so happy for you, Antonio."

As they began to unload groceries into the car, Alfred fell asleep, but Matthew looked at Francis, and then, instead of gurgling or just saying random noises, he spoke as clear as day.

"Papa!"

Francis blinked in shock, and Antonio turned. The tiny boy reached for Francis with a smile on his face.

"Mon fils..." Francis said, at the verge of tears.

"Papa, papa, papa!" Matthew cried, and tried to grab some of Francis's hair, but Francis stopped him. But he couldn't stop the smile on his face from growing large with each second.

"That's right, Matthieu. I'm your papa."

Antonio smiled. "I'll put the cart away."

 

As he sat down for dinner that night, Arthur was regaled with the tale many times.

"And then, in the parking lot, as clear as day, he said it!"

As a matter of fact, he was still saying it. A constant mantra of _papa, papa, papa_ could be heard as Arthur tried to get food down Alfred.

"I'm sorry I missed it."

Francis saw the hidden bitterness on Arthur's face. He smiled softly at that. "Don't worry, Angleterre. Alfred will surely say his first word to both of us."

Arthur tried to smile, but in that moment, Alfred grabbed a fist full of dry cereal and threw it, and it scattered across the floor. "Oh, you little..."

"Language, Arthur. We don't need his first word to be a curse. Just be glad it isn't cooked spinach or soup."

 

On Wednesday night, Francis and Antonio left almost the moment Arthur arrived. Arthur smiled as the boys crawled around the living room, looking for mischief wherever they could find it.

He had just finished wrapping Francis's birthday present, which had been an experience. A few extra pieces of tape had ended up on the package, courtesy of the boys playing with it. He was in the middle of returning the scissors to the drawer when he realized Alfred had walked up behind him.

"Hello, Alfred. Do you need something?"

"Daddy!"

Arthur felt his heart leap in his chest, and the little boy smiled up at him. "Daddy."

In an instant, he had swept the boy up into his arms. "Oh, thank you Alfred. Thank you!"

Alfred didn't repeat the word over and over, but he fell asleep soon after he said those words. Arthur smiled at the little sleeping angel for a few seconds, and then put both him and Matthew to bed.

 

When Francis came home that night with ingredients for a birthday cake, he found Arthur smiling as he held two baby books in his lap.

"What are you doing, Angleterre?"

He held up one of the books, the one with Alfred on the cover. Francis quickly spotted the new addition to the book, one he had made to Matthew's only a few days earlier.

"Oh, mon amour, I'm so glad!"

Arthur didn't talk much himself, that night, but he was smiling as much as Francis had been when he slipped into the nursery to check on the boys.

 

Less then a week later, their house was crowded with visitors. Francis smiled when he counted all three of Arthur's older brothers and their wives, along with Gilbert and Antonio and Lovina.

He noted that Lovina was showing off her hand a lot more than usual, and he spotted the flash of metal on her hand as she laughed with Dylan and Patrick.

Matthew clung close to Francis, seemingly nervous about the crowd, but Alfred shouted in delight as his uncle Allistor chased him around the room.

When he caught him, he laughed. "You sure have a set of lungs on you, laddie."

Francis chuckled, and Matthew pointed at the packages in confusion.

"Well, I believe it's time for presents."

Most of the items were clothes, luckily. Francis supposed that Allistor and Dylan, with children of their own, understood that need. Gilbert bought each of the boys a book, also a good choice, and Antonio and Lovino presented the boys each with a toy.

Matthew promptly began chewing on the ear of the polar bear, and Alfred smiled at the horse and held it close. Francis saw Arthur laughing as he tried to wrestle the bear ear out of Matthew's mouth, and shot a glare at him, but he couldn't help but laugh along.

And once they had enjoyed cake and exchanged well wishes, Francis and Arthur got the boys into bed and sighed.

"One year. We've had these precious angels for a year." Arthur whispered, gazing at the boys.

Francis nodded, and sighed in happiness as he gazed down at the boys. "Yes. The best miracle to ever happen to us."

 


End file.
